


Adam Driver XXXVIII (BAFTAs 2020)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [38]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, eye porn, his mouth is probably illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, caught in a flash misfire on the red carpet, looking quietly amused with a relaxed set to his brow, his eyes just beginning to crinkle at the corners, beard framing his mouth set in a small smile, and showing just a hint of those gloriously deep dimples.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Adam Driver XXXVIII (BAFTAs 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This is his "I _am_ smiling" face. You don't get the real smile unless you shout _"Semper Fi!"_ , or if you're Joanne, he always has a sweet smile for his wife. 
> 
> I love photos that have this particular lighting issue, though they usually end up as out-takes or just tossed entirely in favor of ones that are properly lit, because I'm a sucker for drama; it's almost like he's brooding at a window. The light just glows on the tiny folds in his irises, and throws all his moles, little facial scars, and skin textures into sharp relief, while shining off his whiskers, which were super glossy that night. 
> 
> This was one of the last times we saw him in public (I'm pretty sure the last time was the Oscars, on 9 Feb) before the world locked down, and there are shockingly few good close-ups of Adam from this event. I wouldn't have found this one at all if The-Adam-Driver-Files hadn't RT'd it (thank you!). 
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Julie Edwards on 3 Feb 2020.   
> 7.5 hours of drawing time all told. I had toyed with the idea of a blue overlay for the background, but ditched it in the final version because I liked this better. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxviii.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxviii-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxviii-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
